


i'll sing for you

by Jenfly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, How Do I Tag, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Short & Sweet, kind of? i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Geralt has been suffering from nightmares and Jaskier finds a way to help him sleep.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	i'll sing for you

**Author's Note:**

> My first The Witcher fic ever, yay! I have joined the fandom shortly and I just couldn't resist writing about these two idiots. You might have stumbled upon this on tumblr as I originally posted this there.
> 
> Also, I have only seen the Netflix show and English is not my native language + no beta so all the blame of mistakes falls to my shoulders. Hope you like this!

Jaskier wasn’t sure when it had started but it had happened almost every night and had only gotten worse over the last few nights. He had been sleeping so close to Geralt that he had woken up at the quietest of pained sounds the Witcher had let out. And every time he hadn’t known what to do so he just had watched Geralt tossing and turning, incoherent _pleas_ and _no’s_ leaving from his lips while he was living in the middle of the nightmare.

Physical contact hadn’t been an option – Jaskier could have sworn it would have only made the situation worse so he had resisted the urge to pull Geralt into an embrace, felt the worry churning within him. That had led to mostly sleepless nights as he hadn’t fallen asleep before Geralt had woken up from his nightmare and told him rather gruffly to sleep. However, sleep still hadn’t come easily.

And now, with a heavy sigh, Jaskier lifted himself up, fixing his gaze to the way too familiar sight of Geralt being plagued by the nightmare. His face was scrunched up in pain, he was mumbling something Jaskier couldn’t understand, his body was jolting slightly and his hands were clenched into fists. Jaskier felt a sting in his heart, a wave of helplessness coursing through him, and he had to pull his bottom lip between his teeth and bite it to prevent himself from crying.

He tore his gaze away from Geralt and turned away from him, his eyes finding his lute case. The thought hit him almost immediately – not that he hadn’t actually thought about it before. Of course, he had thought about singing but so far he had thought it would be silly to try it out. But now, the more he thought about it, the more sure he became that it would be good at least to give it a shot. He made the decision not to take his lute quickly and turned back to look at Geralt, hope settling into his heart.

Jaskier breathed deeply in and out, searching for a suitable song in his mind and when he soon found it, he started singing. Soft and quietly he sang out the beautiful, flowing words, his voice filling the darkness of the night with a faint light. At first, nothing happened, Geralt was still trapped into his nightmare and Jaskier’s voice faltered a bit as the feeling of hope sunk down.

But he didn’t give up and continued to sing.

And soon there was a change in Geralt’s expression and Jaskier’s heart made a tiny leap in his chest. The lines of pain in the Witcher’s face smoothened, his body’s movements calmed down, eventually stilling, and his fists relaxed, fingers unclenching. Relief washed over Jaskier as he still sang, his voice gaining strength and joy, and by the time he finished the song, Geralt looked more peaceful than Jaskier had seen him being in weeks.

A small smile on his lips Jaskier lied down, waited for a moment just in case the nightmare would come back to haunt Geralt. It didn’t and so Jaskier was able to close his eyes, feeling more relaxed himself, too.

This time the sleep came fast.

* * *

In the morning they were preparing to continue their journey, Geralt packing Roach’s saddlebags while Jaskier looked at him from farther off, his lute case hanging on his shoulder as he was leaning against the large tree. Geralt had been his usual self as soon as they had woken up but Jaskier could see there was no tenseness in his shoulders anymore and that his expression wasn’t as grumpy or stoic as it usually was, though he still had answered to whatever Jaskier had said with grunts and hums.

Jaskier’s mood was lighter now, the worry for Geralt was mostly gone, and he couldn’t help but smile as his eyes followed the movements of the Witcher. He was happy that he had found a solution to chase away the monster that was Geralt’s nightmare, at least for a moment. And maybe it was one step closer to get Geralt finally talk about it.

”Jaskier,” Geralt called him and Jaskier was torn from his train of thoughts. ”Come here.”

There was a slight hint of amusement in the Witcher’s expression and when Jaskier walked to him, Geralt’s face seemed to soften. Jaskier raised his brow as Geralt turned his whole body to him and stepped closer to him. Their eyes were locked on one another’s and then Geralt’s hand came up, gently brushing his thumb over Jaskier’s cheek.

Jaskier blinked, his heartbeat quickening at the Witcher’s gesture. The look in Geralt’s eyes was unusually warm, his voice colored with soft emotion as he finally spoke.

”Thank you.”

Jaskier released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, smile widening as he nodded slowly.

”At least now I know my singing calms you down.”

Geralt hummed and with one last brush of his thumb, he withdrew his hand away and turned back to Roach, leaving Jaskier to yearn for the touch with a fluttering heart.

And that was step two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think and maybe come say hi to me on tumblr, @silverofthunder. :)


End file.
